Like It?
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: 'Oh, shut up! I fell, okay? It was an accident...'You expect me to believe that you fell onto me, and didn't mean to kiss me...' May did NOT kiss Drew on purpose. It was an accident. And she didn't like it. But Drew would rather prove his theory... CS


**Yay! Winter one-shots! WooooO! So I haven't really been writing much lately (well, not on this account, we'll say ;D) but here is my contest winter one-shot! I'm planning a Chrissie one as well, so yeah :) Sorry if I get some of the snowy facts wrong, because I actually live in Australia and not only is our Christmas in summer, but it doesn't really snow here. I have never seen snow in my life. So there. Uhm… read and review. That's all I've got for you today, peeps :)**

**.:.**

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as May stepped onto the solid ground of the pokémon centre, her back foot still sliding slightly as she moved to place it next to her other foot. Not that she had been counting; the brunette knew that she had to have fallen over at least ten times in the last half hour alone.

_Stupid ice, _she thought grumpily, pulling her crimson parka tighter over her torso.

The eighteen year old took the hot chocolate Nurse Joy offered her gratefully, plonking carefully onto the sofa by the fireplace. Glaceon took her place by May's feet, quite content with the weather, to the slight disappointment of her trainer. May gave her ice-type pokémon a wry smile, sipping the drink in her hands with closed eyes. The eevee-evolution rolled her eyes.

It wasn't her fault her trainer was extremely uncoordinated. It wasn't her fault that it was winter time. And so, it wasn't _her _fault that when May had seen the green-haired coordinator she'd fallen on her behind in a mixture of shock, incoordination and slippery ice.

May scowled slightly, remembering the moment too clearly. She'd just been walking – or sliding – back to her room at the pokémon centre when she'd seen her emerald-eyed rival. She'd been about to wave to him when her right foot slipped from beneath her, sending the poor brunette tumbling onto the ice. Drew had snickered before helping her up, teasing her about how uncoordinated she really was, and how he didn't understand why she even tried to be a coordinator.

She rolled her eyes. Now the brunette had learned not to take his comments to heart, but that didn't stop her from being completely embarrassed about tripping over in front of him.

'Are you okay now, Miss Uncoordinated?'

_Here we go again. _Drew smirked, taking his own seat next to her with his own cup of hot cocoa in his hands. May frowned.

'It was slippery, okay? And, if I do remember correctly, I beat you in the last contest.' Her blue eyes narrowed the tiniest bit.

'Right. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were falling for me.' His emerald eyes twinkled mischievously. May's eyelids twitched closer together, the brunette taking another sip of her drink in an attempt to calm herself.

'Please. _Me _falling for _you _is something that could only happen in your dreams,' she replied, rolling her eyes. Drew smirked, taking another sip out of his now half empty mug.

'Denial…' he trailed off. May's teeth dug into her lip, eyes narrowing further. She turned her head, ignoring him. Glaceon rolled her eyes, curling up and hiding her face in her tail. In the pokémon's honest opinion, those two just needed to get together.

'Anyway, I was just going to ask if you wanted to be my partner in the coming contest. I mean, Solidad's already going with Harley so you're the only option left,' he told her. May sighed, aggravated.

'What about Briana?' she asked, irritation breaking through her voice for a split second. Drew smirked.

'What about her?'

'Wouldn't you rather her?'

'Why…?'

'No reason. Whatever. I'm going to train Glaceon.'

Drew's eyebrows furrowed as May stood, rushing quickly out of the centre. Glaceon stood quickly too, shaking itself off and strolling after her trainer. She sent an exasperated look at Drew as she exited the doors, and the chartreuse haired coordinator looked out the glass to notice the brunette lying face down in the snow. He chuckled, standing and following her out the door.

'So, will you be my contest partner?' he asked her, pulling her up. May scowled, brushing the snow off her clothes. The ice was really annoying her – it could either snow or not, she'd decided, not be in between. Stupid, slippery sleet.

'Sure, whatever,' she gave in, turning away from him and taking a few careful steps forward. The brunette almost lost her footing, but turned to send a grateful smile in Drew's direction as he caught her. 'Thanks,' she muttered. Drew rolled his eyes.

'Come on, clumsy, contest is tomorrow.' He walked off, noting the look of envy May shot him as he didn't slip up the slightest. She frowned, following at a much slower, more awkward pace.

They reached the clearing that May had trained Glaceon in earlier that day, and Drew sent out Absol, turning to his rival expectantly. She blinked.

'Uh… you can think of an appeal, okay?' she said lamely, cheeks flushed from the cold. Drew's eyes rolled.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

.:.

'Absol, use water pulse on the ground!' Drew called, pointing to the middle of the stadium. The judges watched intently as Absol created a sheet of water over the floor.

'Glaceon, freeze the water with ice beam!' May called not a second after Absol had finished. Glaceon complied, letting a white beam of ice hit the ground, frost spreading all the way to the edges of the stadium. The two pokémon skated to the middle of the ice sheet, skidding to a halt next to each other. 'Now, shadow ball!'

'Absol, iron tail!'

Glaceon focused for a moment, sending a dark purple ball into the air as Absol readied his next attack. The disaster pokémon jumped into the air, smashing his now-silver tail into the black orb at the right time sending showers of magic raining onto the ice.

'Glaceon, use ice shard!'

The shards of ice were sent into the air weakly, so that they would fall back to the ground.

'Absol, use flash!'

Absol lit up the stadium with a blinding white that slowly faded to reveal the ice shards hitting the ice below with a soft tinkling sound, the fragments bouncing around in the purple-black powder of the shadow ball. May beamed. Drew smirked, flicking his hair.

'What a lovely performance! It truly showcased both pokémon's talents!' Mr Contesta announced, showing his score of eight point nine.

'Absolutely remarkable!' Mr Sukizo agreed.

'You both handle your pokémon with a lot of care!' Nurse Joy told them. May's grin broadened and she let out a slight squeal as their altogether score equalled up to twenty-eight point four.

The brunette engulfed her pokémon in a hug, wrapping her slender arms around Glaceon's little body tightly. The ice-type purred in delight. Drew watched her, smirk still vivid on his face.

'You were great, Absol.'

The two exited the stage, May still swinging her glaceon around in her arms. 'Glaceon you were amazing!' she cried. 'You looked so beautiful and I'm so proud of you!'

'Who thought of the appeal?' Drew muttered, rolling his eyes. May shot a glare at him.

'Who trained their glaceon to be amazing?' she retorted, placing her pokémon onto the ground and folding her arms. Absol exchanged a knowing glance with the eevee evolution beside him. Drew flicked his hair.

'You're right. Here, this is for Glaceon. She did an amazing job, after all.' He pulled the crimson rose out from his back pocket, flourishing it in the brunette's face. Her glower deepened.

'Well why don't _you _give it to her, then, seeing as she's right there!' she told him, obviously getting more upset by the second. Okay, when she'd said she didn't take his comments to heart she'd meant _most _of his comments. The blue-eyed coordinator was still slightly touchy on the roses topic.

Drew flicked his hair. 'If you say so,' he agreed, bending down and holding the rose out for Glaceon. The ice-type took a sniff at it before picking it gingerly out of his hands.

May's eyes were slits. 'Absol and Glaceon again for the battle rounds?' she asked stiffly, arms still crossed over her chest. Drew's smirk broadened as he noticed this.

'Sure,' he replied easily, leaning against the locker behind him. May turned her back to him, leaning her shoulder against the locker next to him. Solidad watched from the other side of the room, shaking her head.

'Sometimes it's really hard to believe they actually like each other,' she muttered to the purple haired man beside her. Harley shrugged, averting his eyes from his manicured fingernails to follow the coral-haired coordinator's gaze.

'It'll work out, hun. I've already made the Drew cookie and the May cookie fall in love so they have to work out,' he replied easily. Solidad shook her head again, rolling her eyes. Harley hummed to himself, going back to admiring his nails. She sighed defeated.

'Oh, yeah. This is totally going to work out.'

.:.

May laughed, exhilarated as she spun around the entrance of the contest hall. 'My third ribbon!' she cried excitedly, hugging the small object of her enthusiasm to her chest. Drew rolled his eyes.

'You wouldn't have gotten it without my help.'

'Yeah, right.'

She smiled to herself, skipping out the door. Drew followed her, readying his arms to catch her. Seconds later she toppled into him, almost dragging him to the icy ground with her.

May groaned. 'Ugh. I hate ice,' she muttered, happy mood vanishing quickly. Drew chuckled.

'I wonder why?' he responded sarcastically. May rolled her eyes, ignoring him. She headed toward the pokémon centre. 'Probably because you have be the clumsiest person in the whole Hoenn region,' he answered his own question, smirking as her eyes narrowed. She swivelled around to face him.

'I am not that – whoa!'

The brunette fell, collapsing onto the grass-haired coordinator and knocking him onto the ice, her head slamming into his. Drew winced, noting the fact that he'd have a missive bruise on his temple.

'Right.' He grimaced. May flushed, her face turning a bright red.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to!' she apologised hastily, rolling herself off of her rival. Drew smirked, standing up with the brunette's help.

'Actually, I think you liked that…' he guessed, noting her flushed face, and how her hands lingered on his as she pulled him up. May's cheeks turned a darker crimson.

'What makes you think that?' she asked nervously, praying that her voice would remain steady.

_No, _she told herself harshly. _I don't like him anymore. It was just a petty crush from when I was twelve. I don't like him anymore. I _don't _like him anymore!_

'Oh, I don't know. Do you like it when I do this?' he asked, pulling her into his chest. May's breath _whooshed _out of her in seconds, her sapphire orbs widening significantly.

'Hah…' she laughed uncertainly, tensing as his arms wrapped around her. His smirk broadened and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

'I'm going to take that as a yes…' he chuckled. May's eyes narrowed. Drew pulled back, going to pull away from her and continue walking. May opened her mouth to say just how much she was sure she _didn't _like that, but when she stepped forward her feet slipped from underneath her. Her body went crashing toward Drew's for the second time in that five minutes. His eyes widened.

May's lips collided with his as they fell, just as Drew reached out to stop her fall. The two coordinators tumbled to the ground again, the brunette's body still pressed to his. May pulled away, gasping in shock.

Although, she had to admit, it wasn't that bad. But she _wouldn't _admit that she'd actually wanted to do that for quite a while. It wasn't quite the way she'd imagined though.

'Okay, I know I'm good-looking and all, but really, May?' Drew asked incredulously, watching the eighteen year old warily. May gaped.

'Oh, shut up! I fell, okay? It was an accident!'

'You expect me to believe that you _fell _onto me, and _didn't mean _to kiss me?'

May frowned. 'Well when you put it _that _way it sounds bad,' she grumbled. Drew rolled his eyes, gesturing for her to get off him. She obeyed, sitting on the frosty pathway instead of standing so that she wouldn't fall again. Drew followed suit.

'It's alright, I guess.'

'What?'

'I don't mind. You're naturally clumsy – I guess it isn't your fault…'

May sighed in relief. 'I'm glad you underst– '

'But you definitely liked it,' Drew finished, nodding his head along with his statement. May's jaw dropped, colour flooding to her cheeks once more.

'No, I didn't!'

'You want me to prove my theory?'

_Yes… _she thought desperately, almost nodding her head. The brunette restrained herself instead, stiffening her jaw.

'No,' she lied. Drew smirked.

'Okay.'

He pulled her face into his hands, ignoring the fact that she had her hands curled into fists. May stared speechless as he brought his face closer to hers, smirk growing on his features. His breath tickled her lips, and he leaned his forehead onto hers.

'_Smile for the camera!' _

Harley squealed, squatting down next to them and snapping a picture of May's flustered face turning away and Drew's face about to burst into laughter.

Solidad sighed. 'Harley it's _never _going to work if you interrupt them like that!' she called. Harley shrugged innocently. Drew stood, pulling the brunette up beside him. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

'Don't worry…' he breathed. 'I liked it too.'

**.:.**

**Okay… this is pretty rusty… anyway, just tell me what you think. This gave me an idea for another story, then I have a Christmas one-shot that I'll release closer to the 25****th**** :) My dog has a tumour on her leg right now though, so don't expect me to update soon. We don't know if it's spread, so until we get the tests back I'm spending as much time with her as I can…**

**~Eevee~**


End file.
